


Late Nights

by squvsh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Rafael gets a massage, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: Rafael is stressed and Sonny needs to help his boyfriend relax.





	Late Nights

"You know you can't drink coffee this late, Raf." Sonny said as he took the mug from Rafael's hands. 

 

"I have to finish this." Rafael complained, trying to reach for the mug. Sonny didn't let him have it though, frowning. "Fine, fine. Give me a minute."

 

"Good." 

 

Rafael sighed as he bounced his leg, looking over the notes he had in the file, scribbling stuff out and writing new notes, marking things he needed to focus on in the case. 30 minutes later and he put his pen down, frustrated and lacking caffeine but Sonny was right. He had to be up early tomorrow for court and he would be grumpy and no good for his witness if he was lacking sleep and only running on caffeine. 

 

"You coming to bed, Raf?" Sonny asked as he leaned against the wall. Rafael looked up and nodded, closing the files and stacking them neatly on the coffee table, writing himself a note and taking off his glasses before he got up and followed Sonny into their bedroom. "Look, I know it's not easy, cases like this..."

 

"Cases like this tend to blow up in our faces. I just want to be ready for anything." he said as he let Sonny unbutton his shirt for him while he unbuttoned the cuffs, shrugging out of it and going to sit down. 

 

"I get that but rest is important. Set your alarm, I'll have breakfast for you and fresh coffee and we'll get there and you'll do great." Sonny said as he moved behind Rafael, rubbing his shoulders. "You're really stressing over this."

 

"Stress is my middle name." Rafael joked. Sonny chuckled and grabbed the lotion off the bedside table, massaging Rafael's shoulders and back. "Look, tomorrow after the case, I promise I'll relax."

 

"You better. I don't need you ending up in the hospital or anything." Sonny said as he worked out the kinks in his boyfriend's back and shoulders. Rafael only let out a soft noise, closing his eyes and relaxing. It had been quite a while since the last time he had a decent massage. He moved to lay down and let Sonny work his lower back. "I'm gonna have to give you a massage every week at this rate if you're this tense." 

 

Rafael chuckled, resting his head on his pillow, his arms underneath of it. Sonny got his pants off and massaged his legs as well, careful of any sensitive spots.

 

"Hey, Raf, I... Raf?" Sonny got quiet and heard Rafael snoring softly. He smiled and shook his head, going and getting his shirt and pajama pants off before he went and laid beside him, turning off the lights and setting an alarm on his phone before he pulled Rafael close, falling asleep with him.


End file.
